


Only You

by Oxenmeek



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cream, Ecto vagina, Heat Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, cross is emotionally constipated, dream in heat, ecto penis, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxenmeek/pseuds/Oxenmeek
Summary: Dream is in heat, and Nightmare is sick of watching him suffer, when the only one who can end it is under his roof.
Relationships: Dream/Cross
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Only You

‘How much longer are you going to let this go on?’

Nightmare's voice somehow registered, despite how hard he’d pressed his hands against his auditory canals, trying to block out the sounds.

Cross turned to regard his boss, to deny his depraved request once again. But instead of the stony expression he usually wore, something else was twisting it, a hint of resentment, weariness perhaps.

‘I told you, I won’t,’ Cross grit out. ‘And I meant it.’

He turned back to the wall, desperate to muffle his senses again, when a tentacle gripped his humerus like a vice. He felt himself sucked into the ghastly cold of one of Nightmare’s portals, in an instant he was spit out, and Dream’s pitiful sobs and moans were deafening.

Tension thrummed through his bones as Cross turned to regard the scene before him. Dream writhed on the bed, his skull gleaming with sweat, an obscene wet patch soaking the crotch of his pajamas. He’d been diligently washed and re-dressed by Nightmare over the past few nights, but trying to keep him clean and comfortable was a fool’s errand. His cries, which had been euphoric a few days ago, now only seemed incredibly pained and frustrated. His little hands clenched and unclenched in the fabric of his pajama bottoms, sockets screwed shut as he moaned miserably.

Cross’s soul constricted painfully, to see Dream reduced to such a state. He had made a promise to him long ago, that he would never take advantage of him when he was in heat. A monster wasn’t fully themselves while in heat, driven to near madness with lust, and more often than not, their better judgement was obliterated, content to fuck anyone, as long as they offered a warm body.

Nightmare, Killer, Dust, and Horror did not have such qualms, and were eager to exploit the guardian’s position. Cross had heard it, the gratified moans of his cohorts had been echoing off the stone walls for days. Cross had tried to ignore them, he really had. Just as courtesy to Dream. But there was no mistaking the name Dream had called. Who he’d begged for. 

Him. Always him.

Cross knew his faults, he was well aware of them, fueling his self loathing like tributaries to a river. 

But this promise to his dear friend, he wanted to keep.

He’d tried to stay away from Dream, until his heat abated, and had succeeded until now. The scent of Dream’s heat washed over him, an earthy musk with a tang of apple sweetness. Even as a cock formed helplessly beneath his shorts, he clung to his resolve.

He turned to Nightmare to deny him, startled to see his leader looking small, almost defeated.

‘It’s been five days,’ Nightmare said, ‘I’ve seen my brother through heats in the past. They typically only last a few days, and normally aren’t this severe. He’s exhausted all of us. But it doesn’t seem to help him. It’s like his heat is only getting worse.’

Cross risked a glance at Dream, and saw that he had curled in on himself, whimpers shaking his frame. Whimpers that sounded like Cross’ name. 

‘I didn’t want you fucking him anyway, you don’t deserve to,’ he continued with a glare, ‘but I think you’re the only one who can help him. I’m sick of seeing him hurt like this.’

The other monster didn’t move, feeling indignation at the other’s words, concern for Dream pulling at his thoughts, before Nightmare’s icy voice cut through them.

‘Fuck him, that’s an order.’

Cross flinched. All his outs were disappearing, his staunch resolve dissipating as Dream’s scent filled his skull like perfume and his whines continued. Fuck, it was hard to think with all this conflicting stimuli.

He wandered over to the bed. Dream was still in a foetal curl, shaking. Cross reached out a hand and touched his shoulder as gently as he could. Dream jolted as if he’d been electrocuted, and rolled over, his face lighting up when he took in the other monster.

It nearly broke his soul.

‘C-Cross,’ grateful tears welled up in his sockets. He shimmied off his Pajama pants, and spread his arms wide. ‘I waited so long.’

Even in his scattered state, a sweltering shame washed over Cross, not because of what he was about to do, but that he hadn’t done it sooner, that he had left his beloved to suffer for so long.

He put a knee on the bed, and crawled over, catching Dream in a tight hug. Dream’s hands guided Cross’ skull to his, opening up for him. Cross kissed him deeply, swallowing his desperate moans and the sweet tang of his magic.

‘Thank you,’ Dream wept, between each kiss, ‘thank you Cross,’

When he finally pulled away, dazed, Dream’s body seemed to be throbbing against his. Their faces were smeared with each other’s magic, and Dream’s eyelights were hazed with need.

His hand still touched the side of Cross’ skull, soft and reverent. As if he was precious, as if he were worth anything.

‘I’m so sorry Dream,’ Cross panted, reaching down to pull his cock out. ‘I failed you,’

‘No, you didn’t, you’re here, please, I need you, only you,’ 

Cross grazed against Dream’s cunt with the tip of his cock, gliding in the slippery wetness.

Dreams words turned to strangled babbling as Cross slid inside him, nearly gut-punched by the pleasure. Dream’s insides felt feverishly hot and tight, like his cunt was trying to suck him in deeper and hold him there.

He could have stayed there, gripped in that aching, hot pleasure, but Dream’s restless shifting spurred him to move.

Lost in a pheromone-fueled delirium, he rutted furiously into the body beneath him. He didn’t deserve this, but Dream had chosen him and he would provide. It was the least he could do.

But fuck, it felt so good.

Dream wailed and clung to his back, an aura of agitated golden magic radiating from him. Their eyelights locked, sharing sloppy kisses as their lust took over. 

Cross drew back, grabbing Dream’s femur and pushed his knees against his chest. He looked down with fascination at his own swollen, purple magic sinking into Dream’s drenched pussy again and again. This seemed to be too much for Dream, his sockets widened and then clenched shut, his bones quivering with his impending orgasm.

‘Come for me Dream, that’s it, come all over my cock, fuck, you’re so beautiful,’

The scream the other let out when he came was like the most angelic music Cross had ever heard. He felt the hot clenching of Dream’s walls, the erratic throbbing carrying him into his own climax. He buried himself deep inside Dream, growling as his release shook him.

Then he collapsed heavily, shifting a bit so that he wouldn’t land on Dream. Little shudders ran through him, and when he opened his sockets, he saw Dream smiling at him, his face still smeared with magic and sweat. A tender little smile, just for him.

‘Thank you,’ Dream whispered, reaching out for Cross’ hand. Cross grasped it, intertwining their fingers and kissing them delicately. 

But the calm didn’t last. The magic aura around Dream hummed and crackled, and after a few moments he began to shift around again, his expression distressed.

‘Again, please Cross, again,’ 

‘Anything,’ Cross vowed.

He crept down the disheveled bed and positioned himself between Dream’s spread femurs, leaning in to lap at the golden pussy. Just as he started, something nudged him from behind. Cross looked over his shoulder to see Nightmare watching with lidded sockets. Approval was in his gaze, and something twisted pleasantly inside Cross’ nonexistent gut. He had forgotten his leader was even in the room.

‘That was quite a performance. But if my theory is correct, my brother will need a few more days of ‘treatment’ before the heat recedes.’

Nightmare unsheathed a glistening erection.

‘So make something I can fuck, we might as well both get some use out of you at the same time.’

Cross nodded dutifully and raised his pelvis in the air.

\--


End file.
